


Screwed

by orphan_account



Category: The Watcher (2000)
Genre: 69, Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Dubcon, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joel tries to initiate sex and is rejected. More tags to be added when chapter two is up.





	1. Screwed

Joel was screwed. Any outside party may have been happy to remind him that he’s been screwed the moment he didn’t shoot David on sight- in any timeline, he was screwed the moment he let the expertly ignored allure pull him back towards David; again. Hell, Joel himself can agree that he’s been screwed simultaneously when David laid eyes on him, and when Joel’s shit of a brain decided David’s game was fun, right in line with his addictive streak.

These things, well, these things Joel doesn’t give a shit about. He stopped caring the moment Polly slapped a massive dose of reality into his face during that day in therapy. He barely cared about rumors, even if they reached the ears of certain ones whose opinions he did care about, Joel could still bite the inside of his cheek and soldier on through whatever task stood between him and a good night’s sleep. Even though night terrors and insomnia continued to double-teamed him regardless of outside influences, the knowledge, the delightful fact that he could roll over after he’s caught his breath from the aforementioned night terror and taken whatever meds were needed to function at the moment, was what Joel relished in. He couldn’t give a fuck about anything else anymore as long as that wasn’t interrupted.

The thing that had Joel shaken were the feelings of regret, guilt and redoubled longing when Joel had suggested, the meaning of the word much left to interpretation, sex, David refused. The guilt, he tackled first because it was the easiest one to attack. It made no sense. Joel didn’t push David once when he was rejected, he didn’t make a scene, and moreover David is usually the one salivating over Joel so why feel guilty when it was **David** who did the rebuffing? Since when has this affected him?

And that’s when it struck Joel that it’s never happened before, much like being rejected by David hasn’t happened before either. Something deep in his chest just knew, possibly the minute part of him not burrowed deep in a thick nest of denial.

 “Not that I’m complaining or trying to push,” Joel managed a sarcastic tone as an inside joke between himself and David, because Joel? Want David? Laughable! Ha! “, but can I ask what’s going on? Forgive my making light of a possibly serious situation but being turned down for sex has given my ass whiplash.” Joel was hoping that his easy-going tone persisted to the end because hope was all he had, as he’d became caught up in analyzing David’s every shift in expression. The brunet’s face phased through neutrality, curiosity and finally, irritation. The same hollow-eyed sneer that wasn’t quite animalistic, yet neither was it very human. It’s a look he slides on when he is about to kill a victim that has annoyed him. And Joel feels about as threatened as Steve Irwin would have been by his largest salty friend. The danger was there, but likeliness of anything happening was very unlikely.

 “I’m being serious, David. You and I both know this isn’t just fucking and I actually give a fuck.” Joel’s expression was deadpan and his voice conveying a deep serious assurance, and David knew that the blond hadn’t heard himself, and it made him scoff out a laugh.

 “Bullshit, Joel. I of all people would know.” David rolled closer to the wall and face Joel, the blankets falling further off of his shoulders. Joel, whom had been looking at the other’s mess of hair and side, allowed himself time to admire the other man. There were random patches of scar tissue from burns on his cheek, across his neck, in blotches on his chest and all over his body. There was even a tiny patch of his hair just above his left ear that was missing. Joel liked them, it was a clear passage of time from them to now and the more they heal, the closer to humane David becomes. His hands just itched to be run over the bald spot and down his face…

 “You’re staring.” It was accusatory, knowing. Joel answered with a tired smile: “Says the man who gave me a blowjob while I was tied up. Just because I’m looking, doesn’t mean I’m going to do anything. Me of all people.” David had the audacity to grin, likely at the memory Joel roused. Joel rolled his eyes and puckered his lips in a mock kiss.

Some time passed and they stared at one another in compatible silence. Joel hadn’t let go of the question, but he had also learned how to deal with David, and that was to do absolutely nothing until David came around to it. Otherwise, an argument of monumental porportions the likes of which Joel wasn’t even close to considering followed. Thankfully Joel still had some patience left over in him. And eventually, David did speak.

 “If you must know, it isn’t that I don’t want,” He gave Joel a once over. “-that. I’ve been thinking, and do you really want me? I mean **really** want me?” His tone had the usual playful edge, genuinely curious. At least, it was what he believed David was trying to convey. One thing that was obvious even if you weren’t trained by the FBI was that David had next to no capacity for showing genuine emotion. Or a broken one, at least. It seemed as though Joel was going to need his behavioral comprehensive skills with the loaded question David just asked. He was not looking forward to this because David hated it when he became analytical.

 “Where’d that come from?”

 “Indulge me. Almost a year we’re a thing and you’ve never once initiated sex. And now you do, why?” Joel let out a long-suffering sigh and laid down on his back to stare at the dimly lit ceiling.

 “To be honest, I didn’t realize I’ve never asked until after I did. Wasn’t thinking about anything except the obvious.” It had taken a long ass time, and there were still exceptions, but Joel had gained enough of David’s trust to allow that statement while still avoiding a quarrel. “Fine, why do you think you asked now then? Just horny? Or-“ Joel cut him off with a deep groan that morphed into his next words.

 “David, please. Just- please, for the love of God, ask everything you need to ask but ask them at a reasonable pace.” He ran both hands over his face and turned to David with a tired expression, one hand still covering his mouth.

 “Bottom line is: what took you so long? And wait- let me finish, I didn’t exactly expect you to fall into my arms,”

 “Yes, you did.”

 “- but I had been right. From the second things changed you were more than on board. So, why?”

 “Don’t get angry with my answer, because you asked for it,” Joel warned, indulging in a small caress of David’s temple with his thumb. Even if this ended in a fight, he felt a swell of emotion in his chest. It wasn’t the _thump-bump_ of inducing kind for new lovers, but a seasoned and aged one. Comfortable, secure. They had sped through the major issues in the first few months. Their relationship, volatile in any form, had settled into something akin to normal.

 “I didn’t want to want you. For years you’ve chased me, and for years I hated you. But that hatred boiled into comfort,” David’s expression was neutral, but he was listening. “By the time I told you that you were just my job- I was lying. And the night you killed Lisa, I had realized that I’d made you **the** priority in my life. I sickened myself.” Joel looked away.

 “And then you found me, and it was… like greeting an old friend. One that made me miserable, but a friend. And all that hatred and all those promises never to have a repeat of Lisa and- it wasn’t there. There was no hatred. I don’t know exactly what I felt but it had become obvious that it wasn’t disdain. And I was sick with myself again, all those women, David. And for what? For me? Fuck. I’d say just get me flowers, but you did.” Joel laughed despite himself. “I’m not sorry I shot you, I’m not sorry for what happened. We’ve been through all that and fuck it. I made my bed and it’s right here with you. And as for your question-“ He turned back to David and saw a slight change in emotion, it wasn’t positive, he expected this.

 “Like I said, I didn’t want to want you, but I did. I let you have me and I fucking loved it. I was relieved when you showed up and I didn’t care anymore. You’re still not allowed anywhere near her, but you do owe Polly an apology. At first, she thought I was seeing things and wanted to explore these feelings,” Joel spat the word, “ further, and I thought, you know what? What the hell. Lets. I wasn’t going to let you start killing women again, so I met you quickly and gave in easily and told myself that that was why, but it wasn’t.” There was a slight hitch in his voice, but he maintained an even tone.

 “Like you said,” He continued, “-we’ve been together nearly a year. And I meant it- I hadn’t been thinking when I asked. I’ve gone from comfortable to content.” He admitted. David was now looking at him with an expression he hasn’t seen before. David certainly had those ‘soulless eyes’ at times but they could still express his emotions; just muted. Now? Now David’s eyes were shining, and Joel could see David’s usual hunger for him, a hunger so large it usually consumed everything, but right now it was being completely overshadowed. “Do you mean that?” It felt like a parallel to years ago, when he’d first asked Joel to repeat his thanks for something Joel most definitely wasn’t thankful for, now, he nodded. “Of course.” David’s open vulnerability wasn’t doing Joel any favours, the sight almost made him hurt with want, made him want to look away and leave.

He decided to crash into it instead. David kissed back hard, teeth pushing against teeth, tongues rolling over one another, but Joel made no other move, allowing David to take the lead. His body lit up at the attention and he used that jolt of energy to climb on top of David and it took every ounce of self control to break free and stare down.

 ”What happened to proving to me that you aren’t just horny?” Despite his words, David’s tone was light and playful, he wore a one-hundred-volt smile and Joel couldn’t help but laugh. He opened his mouth to speak, and part of a word did indeed come out, but David tutted him quiet.

 “No more talking. Come here.” David gently grabbed the fabric of Joel’s t-shirt and pulled him in for a kiss that was immediately vulgar. David’s tongue pushed past his teeth, only to slide out and coat his lips. It looked disgusting, and the first time David had done it, Joel hadn’t been amused, let alone receptive, but he’d since grown to like the feel of it. Closing his eyes, Joel let David ravish him, delighting in the hot slide against his tongue. Joel was maneuvered onto his back and huffed a laugh again, unusually giddy, every time he caught David’s gaze, he felt a swell of emotion. David’s mouth found his neck and he began to suck.

 “No hickies, please.” Joel suppressed a moan, as great as it felt, considering his heart issues and the fact that a hickie risked a stroke, he dissuaded David at every attempt. In response, he received a bite, followed by a lick, David repeated the action several times until Joel was breathing heavily and scraped his blunt nails over David’s bare back, down the small of it, and along his thighs and stopped over them to squeeze lightly, delighting in the sounds it earned him.

 David sat up, trying not to put his full weight on Joel, and took the hem of his t-shirt and began to pull it off without even waiting for the other man to rise. The fabric snagged his nose none too gently and David chuckled at the angry look he got; Joel’s nose was beat red and his blush uneven due to the friction burn. “You’re so hard to love.” Joel grumbled, pushing himself up to kiss David. He ran his hands through the dark locks of hair and bit the other man’s lower lip before sucking on it lightly, all the while David’s hands were running at his sides. A tug at his pyjama bottoms made Joel stop, he took the opportunity to catch his breath and admire the man above him as he slit off his pants and then his own. David’s cock was beginning to stir and Joel’s own twitched at the sight.

“You’re so fucking hot like that.” David was back on top of Joel and ran his hands over his chest, traveling downward until he reached his erection and began to stroke lightly. Joel hissed and bucked half-heartedly, more focused on the feel of David stroking him, he’d been prepared to let himself simply go soft when initially rejected but now he was being touched and it felt so good. “Shit!” At some point, David had slid off from him and knelt half on the bed and was now sucking the semi-hard cock. David was fond of swallowing Joel’s entire dick in one go, at first contact with his mouth, opting to overstimulate the blond first, before lapping at shaft a few times and sucking almost painfully on the foreskin covering the glands. It was an agonizingly frustrating process that drove Joel completely over the edge. Thankfully David paused to come up and kiss him, hand replacing his mouth as his thumbed over Joel’s frenulum, feather-light.

 “So, you gunna make me come?” Joel asked between kisses, hands fisting the sheets at his sides in an effort not to rip out David’s hair. It hadn’t been his fault the first time it had happened, Joel was ridiculously sensitive, which led him to literally yank at David’s hair and the two had agreed to save that for when they had rough sex, which although wasn’t often, happened enough for them to set dos and donts.

 “Mm- you’re going to have to work for it.” At that Joel began to thrust into David’s hand, he still wasn’t completely hard and was in dire need of lube but at the moment he didn’t care enough to call a time-out. Joel wrapped his arms around David’s neck and rested his chin on shoulder, moaning right against his ear.

 “Don’t fucking stop, it feels good, fuck- where’s the lube?” Joel was almost fully erect, and his hips were stuttering against the other man’s hand. David chuckled and peppered his cheek with kisses, trailing a path towards his mouth and kissed his breath away. When they finally broke apart, David’s pupils were blown black, but he was wearing an expression that never boded well.

 “We’re out.” Joel made a sound like an irritated growl and made for one last hard thrust before saying: “Sixty-nine. Now.” They switched positions, so it would end with Joel on his back once he got tired and Joel wasted no time in taking David’s cock in his hand, lifting it to kiss along the shaft, lick over his testicles, lick back up and suck the head of the dick. David being younger and healthier, got hard faster and had already caught up to Joel and was leaking precum, Joel lapped at it like it was the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted and made the corresponding sounds. In reality it was salty and bitter but like many things, Joel got used to the taste and was able to get off on just giving head at this point. David, on his end, was continuing his usual routine that felt like anything but. Feeling emboldened by the circumstances of why they were having sex, Joel held the base of David’s erection and began to swallow as much as he could tolerate. He’d only done this once previously, and had been wasted at the time, as had David, so he wasn’t surprised when he felt his dick drop out of David’s mouth and heard him downright whimper. Pulling back to fight his gag reflex, Joel dove right back down. He could feel David harden even more, precum coated the inside of his mouth and he let it run over David’s cock, it was far hotter than it should have been. David was resting his head against the mattress, having completely forgotten Joel’s pleasures. Joel didn’t mind, he was getting off on David’s every reaction, from the moans to the continuous leak of precum. Joel was completely hard now, dick twitching enough to bump upwards against his abdomen. David regained some composure and returned his attention to Joel. “You’re so good, I love you so much.” He kissed along Joel’s inner thigh, palming his erection. Joel tried to stay focused as David mouth engulfed him again. “I wish I could fuck you.” David moaned at the words, mouth full and swallowed Joel to the hilt before pulling back and repeating.

 “Can I?” Joel had to be sure. Sensing how important it was to him, David pulled back completely. “Fuck my throat.” And Joel did, slowly, carefully. David had no gag reflex but that didn’t mean he was going to go all out. It felt incredible enough at a slow pace. David held his hips and his throat was so tight and hot that Joel knew he wouldn’t last very long. As he was about to come, he tried to pull out, but David help him in place and began to suck. Joel saw stars and the edges of his vision darkened, he didn’t recognize his own voice as he let out a strangled sound, David was sucking him empty. David sucked out every last drop and let go of the cock with a ‘pop’ and an obscene sound. Joel somehow had it in him to be courteous enough to collapse beside David and not over him. David positioned himself until they could face one another and kissed the corners of Joel’s still panting mouth. Joel made a move for David to reciprocate but his hands for held still, David running his thumbs over his knuckles.

 “Take a nap, we can pick up where we left off when you wake up.” Joel didn’t have the strength to protest, instead he kissed David lazily, gently pulling his hands free to run them along David’s hair. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Joel woke up, David was still there, he was wearing a bright smile and nothing else. Joel returned the smile and kissed him.

 “I got something for you.” David took Joel’s hand with his own and placed a bottle of lube in it. At some point, David had gotten dressed, gone to the store and returned to the bed to undress. “Also got you these” David placed a packet of wipes specifically made to clean up after sex. Joel sat up and began to wipe himself, tossing the wipes in the general direction of the trash bin to properly dispose of later.

 “I really fucking love you.” Joel kissed him again. Joel was a lazy man when he wasn’t working, simple things were at the top of his priorities, getting up to shower after a romp, was not on that list. David chuckled and straddled him, again, minding his weight. “Do you now? I might need some convincing.” Joel barked out a laugh, because of course David is that cheesy. “C’mere.” He kissed the corner of his lips and ran his hands through the other man’s hair, gentle. Their pace was slow, David let his hands roam and caressed every inch he could reach while Joel traced David’s scars with his lips with reverie. He had an obsession and he knew it, thankfully, David revelled at the attention, he lapped it up like desert plants after a decade of drought.

 “Can I?” David’s hands slid under Joel and he grabbed his ass cheeks, parting them. Joel groaned and nodded his head. “Please. Please.” David got off him and Joel wasted no time in spreading his legs and scooting up to allow David to place a pillow beneath him. David began by kissing Joel’s inner thighs and caressing his knees. The sight had Joel’s mouth watering. David had taut muscles that, to Joel, were living art. When he had stopped his illegal activities, he had wanted to maintain his fitness level and gotten a gym membership. Joel had found it infuriating how much the staff loved David, although in his defence, Joel wasn’t ready to trust him not to go back to his old ways at the time. Right now, Joel was thanking every star and cosmic being willing to listen for the beauty in from of him. His line of thought was interrupted when David’s ministrations got close to their goal, he licked along his hole and ran circles around it with his thumb. Joel groaned and tried to stay still, blood rushing towards his cock. “Here.” He twisted open the cap of the lube he’d been clutching and peeled off the seal before handing it to David, who laughed and took it.

 “Do you like the course I’m taking, or do you want me to-“

 “Don’t finish that sentence, just fuck me.” Joel scooted closer and draped his legs over David’s shoulders. “I want this, I want you.” He affirmed. David grew still a moment, breath caught in his suddenly dry throat. He felt light headed, dropped the lube to grab and kiss Joel fiercely.

 “Hey, hey- what about-?” Joel sounded amused until he felt dampness along his thumb, the one was currently caressing David’s face. He was crying.

 “Hey shhh, it’s okay. I’m right here. I’m-“ Sensing that words weren’t getting to him, he wiped what flowing streaks from David’s face he could, and kissed him once, embracing him in a tight hug before whispering. “I’m right here.”

Only when David had gathered himself did Joel ask: “So what do we do about the lube?” David surprised him with a sharp inhale that rolled into a laugh. The contents of the bottle had nearly all spilled onto the bed.

 “I bought more than one bottle.” And with that, they called a short time-out to prepare and then they resumed where they’d let off, David now had an open bottle and was squirting a generous amount onto his hands and warming it. “Its silicon based.” Joel’s cock stirred at the words. Silicon lube was slicker and stayed that way longer and felt better- provided no silicon-based toys were used. And for now, Joel was more than happy to do this the old-fashioned way.

 “Get ready.” David’s voice was low and seductive, Joel complied and relaxed his entire body and tried to even out his breathing. It had been a while since he ‘bottomed’ as David so eloquently liked to put it.

David started by slicking Joel’s cock with teasing strokes, gradually descending until he reached his ass. As in a hurry as Joel was, he was eternally grateful that David was, contrary to appearances, a gentle partner. He always began by massaging the surrounding muscles with his thumb, slowly pumping Joel’s cock with his free hand and only when he feels the muscles completely relaxed, he started with his smallest finger, easing in and curling it against his sweet spot.

 “You’re so hot like this.” Joel moaned at the compliment, David was fingering him at an agonizingly perfect rate, taking an insufferable amount of time before he graduated to the next size finger, and finally his index and middle finger.

 “David… ah- I’m not going to last much longer.” Joel covered his face with his arm and groaned even harder when he felt the pad of David’s thumb press over the tip of his dick. The pressure from it combined with his leaking pre-cum caused Joel to buck and bite his lip hard. David chose that moment to curl his fingers completely against the wall of his prostate and slide down his other hand’s index finger and thumb in a tight circle down the length of his cock and Joel came harshly, long white strings spurting over his hand and onto Joel’s chest. The blond had become a mess of incoherency and quivering hips and David had to squeeze his own dick non-too gently to keep from coming at the sight. “So beautiful.”

David leaned in to lap at the cum, relishing in the long, low groan Joel let out when he sucked what was left of it out. Only then did David let Joel have a moment to recover, a warm and cocky smile in place while Joel was left panting and with a bleeding lip, his knuckles were still bone white at his sides and David ran a hand over them to help ground Joel. It seemed to work, and Joel removed his arm to look at David. His eyes were blown black and David’s breath caught again, Joel leaned up to kiss him and threaded his fingers into his hair, pulling gently. The kiss was open mouthed and filled with tongue and David lead him back down onto the mattress, chests flush together. The position also made his solid erection known and Joel hooked his legs around David’s waist.

 “Fuck me, c’mon. Shit, David that was so good.” Joel was barely coherent, but David got the message, and who was he to deny Joel? David felt for the second bottle of lube and found it, immediately pouring a generous amount over himself and using the excess to lubricate Joel further. He had no trouble at all sliding the tip in, and within a moment, he was snugly inside Joel.

 “Enough gentle, fuck me **hard**.” Joel hoisted himself flush against David, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting their foreheads together. David complied, relishing in the strangled noise that left Joel. The fit was tight, but silicon lube did wonders in quelling any pain or major discomfort. “Just like that.” And if Joel’s sharp intakes of breath were any indication, the lube was doing him wonders as well. David adjusted his grip on Joel’s hips, causing the other man to arch and the muscles beneath his fingertips to twitch.

 “Sensitive.” The corner of David’s lip lifted as he repeated the motion, thrusting harder. Joel’s abdomen stuttered again, with vigor. “Now if I could just find your sweet spot again.” Joel would have laughed if David gave him room for anything other than raspy, short, breaths. He pressed his thumb over the spot on Joel’s hips again, causing him to cry out. He kept at it with varying degrees of pressure, torn between maintaining their current position and moving back to watch where they connected.

David had wanted this for so long, he didn’t remember what he even wanted before Joel came into his life. Craning his neck to glance at Joel, David’s heart stuttered, Joel’s skin had a sheen of sweat, deep red blotches over his already flushed face, an expression that in any other context would be comical and unbecoming, instead looked more like a work of art, he was panting loudly between moans and short bursts of “Just like that, just like that, fuck, **fuck** , **_fuck_**.” Along with other expletives.

It was all too much. David came, hips flush against Joel, whom for his part, tightened his grip around his neck and waist. Once he felt himself empty, David kept thrusting, a sense of utter euphoria mixed with pride when he realized that he was still hard.

Joel, for his part, was going buck wild, the slick dragging of flesh between his legs causing a pleasant aching, he was faintly aware of David murmuring in his ear and dull fingernails scraping down his back and hands gripping his ass and… how the thrusting wasn’t stopping. He was getting hard again.

 “I-I’m not… complaining but how are you still hard?” His voice sounded three octaves lower and like he’d swallowed down wet sand.

 “You’re really fucking hot.” David nipped at his earlobe in place of an answer.

 “David…”

 “Fuck,” David laughed, too excited, happy, giddy to be annoyed. “Ever heard of a refectory period? Basically…” He pulled out suddenly, making Joel squawk in the process, he dragged his dick along Joel’s abdomen, leaving a lewd smear. “If the conditions are right, I can stay hard after I ejaculate. Up.” Joel eased off and sat, unsure of what David had in mind. The man was looking at him like he could see into him, complete adoration in his eyes.

Joel glanced down to see David’s very flushed, very erect cock, glistening with lube and cum, it made Joel’s own cock twitch with want. David’s cock was uncut, the space that his foreskin covered bordering on purple, clear fluid leaking from the head. Joel was so caught up in his observations that he hadn’t noticed David reach for and open the lube again.

 “May I?” Joel tore his gaze upwards to see David gesture towards him. He nodded, not knowing what was coming but certain he wanted it.

 “Pile the blankets in the corner in a way you can lean up against them.” Joel did as he was told. David stroked himself as he watched Joel work, pleased with himself when he noticed that Joel was getting hard again, and downright delighted when he caught sight of Joel’s hole and what he’d done to it. It was downright pornographic, and beyond hot.

 “I could come again; touching myself just looking at you.”

Joel found himself torn between protesting and asking for just that. David just grinned, dragging his hand over himself and flicking his cock so it bobbed lazily before returning to its position against his abdomen.

 “What do you have in mind?” Joel had just begun breathing normally again, they rarely went all out like this, but the years with David had upped his health above near death at least; not only could he go again but he wanted to.

As though he read his mind, David asked: “Are you alright?” Joel smiled warmly and beckoned David over, immediately cupping his face once it was within reach. He didn’t kiss him right away, first, he simply looked at him, really looked at him, hoping that what he was trying to convey reached the other man. “More than.” Joel answered finally.

 “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a purposeful cop-out here. I'm not done, but I am. If inspiration strikes better, maybe I'll have something more satisfying. But mostly, if you're reading this, I have an AU with Hanahaki Disease planned, but I want someone to bounce ideas off of. Hell, one person to talk to about this ship would be nice. There aren't others I'm inclined to write about right now. Thank you dearly to anyone who left comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Just smut with feelings, a two-parter because I've been obsessed with these two for years and have yet to find works that aren't traumatizing. I'm not sure how to end this chapter but I'll try to make the next one smoother. Feedback is welcome because I haven't posted a fic in over 10 years.


End file.
